religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Eurabia
thumb|300px|[[Islam in Europa ]] Eurabia is een neologisme dat verwijst naar een onbewezen complottheorie van de schrijfster Bat Ye'or (pseud.) die een geislamiseerd Europa aanduidt dat uiteindelijk zou opgaan in de Arabische wereld. Deze islamisatie zou volgens Ye'or en haar aanhangers plaatsvinden doordat Europa politiek en cultureel steeds meer onder invloed van de islam zou komen te staan door een toenemend percentage moslims en een toenemende invloed van het islamitische gedachtegoed onder politieke druk van de Arabische wereld. Een grote rol hierbij speelt volgens de schrijfster de 'dhimmitude', de geesteshouding van niet-islamitische minderheden onder islamitisch gezag, waarvan zij beweert dat deze overheerst onder Europese geestelijke en politieke leiders. De drijvende kracht achter deze ontwikkeling is volgens Ye'or een aantal overeenkomsten tussen de toenmalige Europese Gemeenschap, de voorloper van de Europese Unie, en vertegenwoordigers van de Arabische Liga, waarin zou zijn afgesproken dat in ruil voor een gegarandeerde aanvoer van Arabische olie naar de lidstaten van de Europese Gemeenschap, immigranten uit de Arabische wereld zouden worden gestimuleerd hun eigen taal en cultuur te behouden. In Nederland vertaalde deze Europese beleidslijn zich volgens Ye'or in het Onderwijs in Eigen Taal en Cultuur. De hoofdpunten van de Eurabia-hypothese *De islam is volgens de hypothese niet verenigbaar met Europese (westerse) waarden en staat vijandig jegens de westerse wereld. Het westen is betrokken geraakt in een vorm van een 'oorlog der beschavingen' of civilisationeel conflict met de islam. *De islam probeert volgens de hypothese de Europese beschaving en culturele waarden te vervangen met haar eigen ethiek. De islam streeft naar een Europa waarin de islam de heersende religie is en de sjaria de Europese wetten vervangt. *De Westerse beschaving is expliciet joods-christelijk en de veronderstelde islamitische vijandigheid zou gedeeltelijk religieus gemotiveerd zijn. *Moslims stellen volgens de hypothese voortdurend eisen om zo hun eigen waarden op te leggen en het doen van concessies aan moslims leidt tot nieuwe eisen. De meeste, zo niet alle moslims kennen volgens de Eurabia-hypothese deze eisende houding omdat dergelijke eisen deel uitmaken van hun godsdienst. *Deze eisen zouden eveneens tot doel hebben om niet-Moslims (voornamelijk joden en christenen) tot de status van dhimmi te reduceren, wat volgens de hypothese de meeste moslims de juiste status voor niet-moslims vinden. *Men moet zich volgens de hypothese verzetten tegen deze eisen, maar Europese regeringen, media en elite weigeren volgens de Eurabia-aanhangers consistent dit te doen. Regeringen doen volgens de hypothese zelfs al bij voorbaat concessies aan moslims, inclusief zelfcensuur. Hun houding is er volgens de hypothese een van dhimmitude - de serviele houding van de zwakke dhimmi in een moslim-gedomineerde maatschappij. Bat Ye'or beschouwt dhimmitude als een daad van verraad tegen de westerse beschaving. *De moslim immigratie naar Europa wordt gezien als een strategie met het doel om de controle over Europa te krijgen door de niet-moslim bevolking door moslims te vervangen; deze migratie zou volgens de hypothese niet primair economisch van aard zijn. *De groei van de moslimbevolking in Europa door natuurlijke aanwas (veronderstelde hoge geboortecijfers) wordt ook gezien als een onderdeel van deze strategie: "outbreeding the enemy". Volgens aanhangers van de hypothese zijn er veel meer moslims in Europa dan de officiële statistieken toegeven — sommige landen zoals België en Frankrijk zouden zelfs weigeren het aantal leden van minderheden te tellen — en binnen enige generaties (voor 2100) zouden ze een meerderheid vormen. Europese regeringen hebben volgens aanhangers van de hypothese deze strategie actief gefaciliteerd door voortdurende immigratie uit moslimlanden toe te laten, wat zij zien als verraad. *Zelfs voordat ze een meerderheid zouden vormen, zouden volgens de hypothese moslims de Europese politiek domineren vanwege hun aantallen en de toegeeflijke dhimmitude van politici en elites, die weigeren weerstand aan ze te bieden. Aanhangers De hypothese is populair onder een aantal mensen met een kritische kijk op de islam, zoals de schrijver Robert Spencer, de ex-politica Ayaan Hirsi Ali, PVV-leider Geert Wilders, de in 2006 overleden Italiaanse journaliste Oriana Fallaci en de schrijver Leon de Winter. Zij zijn van mening dat de geestelijk leiders van de Europese moslims een verborgen agenda hanteren en het doel nastreven om het Europese continent onder islamitische heerschappij te brengen. In een geruchtmakende lezing veronderstelde de historicus Bernard Lewis dat door demografische ontwikkelingen de bevolking van Europa voor 2100 in meerderheid islamitisch zou zijn. Kritiek De Franse journalist Justin Vaisse heeft kritiek geleverd op de hypothese van de veronderstelde aanstaande islamisering van Europa. Hij heeft onderzoek gedaan naar o.a. de moslims in Frankrijk en Zweden en kwam tot meer genuanceerde bevindingen: * De moslimgemeenschap groeit lang niet zo hard als geclaimd voornamelijk door de dalende geboortes per gezin onder henZie: Randy McDonald, France, its Muslims, and the Future, 2004-04-13, Doug Saunders, The 'Eurabia' myth deserves a debunking, The Globe and Mail, 2008-09-20, Fewer differences between foreign born and Swedish born childbearing women, Statistics Sweden, 2008-11-03, Mary Mederios Kent, Do Muslims have more children than other women in western Europe?, Population Reference Bureau, prb.org, February 2008; voor voortplantingscijfers van Moslims buiten Europa, zie de zin: "The dramatic decline in Iran's fertility provides a recent example of how strict Islamic practices can coexist with widespread use of family planning.", en de artikelen van Farzaneh Roudi-Fahimi en Mary Mederios Kent, Fertility Declining in the Middle East and North Africa, prb.org, April 2008, vooral afbeelding 2, Mohammad Jalal Abbasi-Shavazi, Recent changes and the future of fertility in Iran, vooral afbeelding 1; * Moslims vormen geen monolithisch blok dat een zogenaamd eensgezind doel nastreeft, maar bestaan uit onderling vaak zeer uiteenlopende richtingen, denkwijzen en opvattingenZie ook: "Merely speaking of a 'Muslim community in France' can be misleading and inaccurate: like every immigrant population, Muslims in France exhibit strong cleavages based on the country of their origin, their social background, political orientation and ideology, and the branch or sect of Islam that they practice (when they do)." in Justin Vaisse, Unrest in France, November 2005, 2006-01-12 * De meeste moslims willen politiek en sociaal integreren in hun westerse omgeving * Ondanks hun aantal hebben ze bijna geen invloed op de politieke besluitvorming betreffende buitenlandse politiek bijvoorbeeld aangaande IsraelZie ook: Justin Vaïsse, La France et les musulmans: une politique étrangère sous influence?, April 2007 Volgens de Britse journalist Johann Hari heeft de Eurabia hypothese sinistere overeenkomst met de Protocollen van de wijzen van Sion wat een complot verondersteld van de joden om de wereld te overheersen: "there are intellectuals on the British right who are propagating a conspiracy theory about Muslims that teeters very close to being a 21st century Protocols of the Elders of Zion."Johann Hari, Amid all this panic, we must remember one simple fact - Muslims are not all the same, The Independent, London, 2006-08-21; zie ook: "It is not an exaggeration to see in these wild conspiracy theories a mutation of Europe’s old, toxic anti-Semitism. What are Fallaci and Ye’or offering but the Protocols of the Elders of Muhammad?" in Johann Hari, Islam in the West, Dissent magazine, winter 2007; De Nederlandse demograaf Joop de Beer van het Nederlands Interdisciplinair Demografisch Instituut (NIDI), becijfert dat volgens huidige demografische gegevens het percentage moslims in Nederland rond 9% zal uitkomen in 2050. Zelfs dit cijfer acht hij aan de hoge kant vanwege toenemende secularisering onder moslims.Echt geen tsunami te bekennen - Volkskrant 6 oktober 2007 Zie ook *Arabisering *Bat Ye'or *Dhimmitude *Dhimmi *Islamisering *Islamisme *Islamofobie *Kritiek op de islam *Leon de Winter *Robert Spencer *[http://www.frontpagemag.com/Articles/Printable.aspx?GUID={1263A3AF-83FF-4A69-8F32-A7B1561DCBA6} How Europe Became Eurabia '' By Bat Ye’or 7/27/2004] *[http://online.wsj.com/article/0,,SB110729559310242790,00.html ''The War for Eurabia, Wall Street Journal, By Caroline Fourest, 2 febr. 2005] }} Categorie:Islam Categorie:Europa Categorie:Complottheorie ca:Euràbia de:Eurabien en:Eurabia es:Eurabia fi:Eurabia fr:Eurabia he:אירוערביה it:Eurabia mk:Еврабија no:Eurabia pl:Eurabia pt:Eurábia ru:Еврабия sv:Eurabien zh:欧拉伯